Bad Boys Make Them good Girls go bad or do they
by sweetremembrreance13
Summary: Bellas new to forks. Jcob Black has always been her best friend. What happenes when she meets the Cullens and the Hsles? How will her best friend take it when she falls for the Bad Boy Cullen?


**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

**"AGH stupid alarm clock." Whoever invented those stupid things should die a cruel and unusual death. "6:30 am gotta get up gotta get up" I Isabella Marie Swan am starting my first day of my junior yr today. Most people are excited about the first day of school, I'm usually one of those people except for the hole im-starting-at-a-new-school-and-know-noone thing.**

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

**"Hey Bells its time to get up. I'm getting ready to head out to the station and just wanted to wish good luck on your first day of school here." That would be Charlie my father, or better know as, to the people here of this rinky dink town of Forks,Wa as Police Chief Swan. Yup you heard me right my father is the Chief of police isn't that just precious (insert sarcasm).**

**" I'm up dad and umm thanks im sure it'll be fine" Ha well hopefully everything will be fine as long as I don't pull anything Bella today like being late or busting my ass take your pick either one is a Bella.**

**"Alright than Bells im headed out I wont be home atil a lil after 6 then we can go grab something to eat is any place in town that you want okay." said Charlie. " O and be safe please try for no hospital or nurse visits on your first day." says a chuckling Charlie.**

**" Ha ha very funny dad I'll try my best see what I can do about that." Its not like it my fault I cant walk across a flat surfice, that all belongs to Charlie I didn't get my balance problems from my mother Renee. No that's all him. " Well good luck baby girl ill see your after school." And with that there is no more Charlie.**

**So now its shower time. God I love showers in the morning if I wasn't up before I am now. I love the way the almost scolding hot water relaxes my muscle and how my strawberry shampoo and conditioner smell. O and my freesia body wash . Your probably wondering why I subjected myself to the small town of Forks well ya see my lovable harebrain erratic mother has gotten remarried over the summer and Phil, my mothers new husband, is a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot and of course my mom wants to go with him so I thought that it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie.**

**Well its not really the first of the school yr its like a month and half into the school yr its just my first day of school here in forks.**

**What to wear, what to wear . Okay that'll do. God how I love my supper , supper black skinny jeans. Match that with my coral blue long sleeved deep v-neck shirt, with a black lace top camie and my supper small black vest. Finish it off with my coral blue chucks and we have a winner folks.**

**After the all so healthy breakfast of captin crunch , and brushing of my teeth . It is now 7:32 time for that drying of my dead of a hair and my simple back eyeliner and lip gloss. Time for school tell me why am I nerves again o yea ill prolly break my neck today lets hope not.**

**Time for big bertha , that would be my older than dirt Chevy pick up truck that was the first car ever which I love well because its got character and sturdy something someone like me most definitely needs. it's a great truck my friend and well only friend in this small town would be Mr. Jacob Black. I've known him science we were both born. Ya see we have the same birthday and he is only 1 min and 37 secs older than I and hes like my brother to bad he lives up on the reservation that just out side of forks and that's were he goes to school . Well for now anyways. Jacob rebuilt the engine for me and put a cd player in it that you can also plug your ipod into. That's another reason that I love Jacob what I cant do he can. But im still better than him and I don't let him forget it.**

**Even when I lived in the beautiful, sunny, and wonderful Phoenix I never let him forget it. We have the hole anything you can do I can do better thing going on. And I am always better. Would you like to know the reason I'm better than Jacob, he's a trouble maker well not really he just always does something stupid and …… gets caught how I don't know but he always gets caught. That's why I said yet hell be enrolled in Forks High by the end of next week. I know this a fact.**

**Man Big Bertha is so loud but I love this monster of a truck. Forks High isn't that hard to find its just of the highway like everything else in this town . Well its good to see that my truck isn't the oldest thing in the parking lot and the newest car is a yellow Porsche wait a Porsche who has a fucking Porsche there is no need for a Porsche in Forks. Well then there is a shiny Volvo and a red BMW. Sexy cars if I do say so myself.**

**As I get out of the warmth of Big Bertha and head to the office. There sitting behind a desk is a 30 something yr old with red shoulder length hair and glass typing away at her computer.**

**" Hello excuse me HI I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here." great nothing lets try again shall we.**

**" Excuse me." I all but yell. "I'm new here I'm Isabella Swan." now she looks up.**

**" Hi dear I'm Mrs. Cope."**

**"I'm hear to pick up my schedule." well duh what else is a new student doing in the office.**

**She gets up and starts going through some papers on her desk.**

**"Aha her you go dear here's your schedule and a map for the school. And I'm going to need you to have all of your teachers sign this slip and bring it to me at the end of the day. Did you need help with anything else honey?" Why is this lady so happy at 8 okay in the morning?**

**" No and thank you see ya later."**

**" Your welcome and have a good day."**

**Right well are all people this happy in the morning because if so this is not going to work for me. Why is everyone staring at me? O that's right new kid of course everyone is going to be staring at me. The last new person was probably someone in like the 3rd grade.**

**" Hello!" I all but yelled. God not trying to be a bitch or anything but damn I so don't like being the center of attention how about that they get there little peck of the new girl and then back to what they were doing before. Great they probably think bitch now I can see them whispering.**

**" Hi." chirped behind me. And what do I do go and pull a Bella and hit myself in the forehead with my locker.**

**"Own that's going to leave a mark."**

**"O I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just that I would say hi back to you ." I turn around while rubbing the spot that the locker just hit and one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen was standing behind me. She was short beautiful with short black spiky hair and grayish hazel eyes.**

**"Hi I'm Alice, well Mary Alice Cullen but everyone just calls me Alice. You must be Isabella Swan." She said while extending her hand so I can shake it.**

**" Umm yea but please its Bella none of that Isabella crap please." I said while returning the gesture. "o and don't worry about my forehead this is a everyday accurance it's the beast way to wake up it the morning ya know a knock to the head always gets me going." I said sarcastically.**

**" HA ha ha ha your funny Bella." I think her laugh is the most beautiful things I ever heard.**

**" O but I'm serious its do to the fact that I'm the Queen of the Klutz. If there is anything that can be tripped over or I can hit a part of my body on I will."**

**" Well I think im going to go to my class now hopefully my color is back to normal its sucks being a super blusher. Can you tell me English is with Mrs. Stevens ?"**

**"Well I'll walk you there that's my class. Hey let me see your schedule so I can tell you if we have any other classes together," she asked while extending her hand for my schedule . I handed it to her if more people are as welcoming as Alice I think this yr might not be so bad.**

**" So you're a junior to?"**

**" Yes im a junior so is my twin brother and I have a older brother who is a Senior. O cool we have English and gym together you can meet my brothers next class and my love Jasper and his twin sister Rosalie she comes off as a bitch but she's not it just takes a lot for her to let people in. You got to be able to under stand that. And I love your outfit that blue on you it makes your skin look so silky and the pants make your ass look great."**

**" Well thank you….."**

**" Hey lil pixie."**

**"O god here comes one of my brothers. Hey Em what are you up to?"**

**" Not much sis who's your friend don't think I've scene her before? Emmett Cullen."**

**"Bella Swan." I said while extending my hand, but he just slapped it away and picked me up in a massive bear hug.**

**" Cant ….. Breath…..Em…" I said despite for air.**

**"Emmett put her down she cant breath god." said Alice while she chuckled at the whole situation .**

**" O I'm sorry hand shakes are lame and im no lameo." said Emmett.**

**"O your fine just took me by surprise that's all next time just let me know so I can take a deep breath and you can hug me as long as you want."**

**" O Alice I like her. You should sit with us today at lunch you met the rest of the gang we can some bonging and no James bonding okay. " he said to Alice and I while laughed at him. You would think he would scare the crap out of you but he doesn't, yea he's massive but with that spunky scene of humor and those supper cute dimples he's not but you can tell he can if need be.**

**"I wanted to ask Bella if she wanted to sit with us at lunch Em you always try and take my friends." whined Alice." But Bella will you? Come on you can meet my**_ other_** brother** _Edward_ _, **Emmett's girlfriend and my boyfriends twin sister Rosalie, and my boyfriend Jasper. Please.?" she asked while doing the best puppy dog face I've ever seen.**_

**" _Sure I'll sit with you guys at lunch. I would of said yes with out that face Alice all you had to do was ask."_**

**" _Ya Alice you didn't need to use that face you know who much I hate that face you always get your way." whined Emmett. " Well sis ill see you next hour, the hotty named Bella ill see you at lunch."_**

**" _Bella's in our next hour Em you'll see her before lunch." Alice informed Emmett. _**

**" _Awesome." boomed Emmett." Well see you next hour then hotty." and off he went cracking up do to the super red tomato face im most likely wearing. _**

**"_And there goes Emmett sorry about him so sorry actually but you cant help but love him that big olf."_**

**"_Don't worry about it, its actually really cool tha he was so open to me. So tell me about your other brother Ed..mun..d. Is that his name." _**

**_"No. His name is Edward. BUt i just want to warnt u now your so his type so you might want to watch out."_**

**_Watch out? Watch ou for what?_**

**_"Hey Alice...?" BUt she was already gone. Great i guess ill find out later. This day hasnt even started yet and its turnig out to be pretty great._**

**.....Maybe i spoke to soon....**


End file.
